A Wish Come True
by Random Dice
Summary: "Kristin, wait!" Idina Menzel held up her hand as she chased her best friend and occasional lover, throwing an apologetic glance at her husband. She caught sight of blonde hair making its way to the front door. Chenzel.


**Title:** A Wish Come True  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> RPF, Wicked?  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Chenzel!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm using Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth as puppets for my story, I will return them to real life shortly…I mean no offence in writing this, I only wish to stretch my creative limits…I am also trying my way at Kristin's southern twang in my dialog…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> There is nothing to own, even if I wanted to, because these are real people.

Kristin jolted awake, breathing heavily. Her small hand rested on her chest to sooth her racing heart. Blonde hair sticking in all directions, she looked around the room she was in. _What had caused her to wake like that?_ Kristin wondered, continuously searching the room with her crystal blue eyes.

Eventually her eyes landed on the opposite side of her bed. There lay her girlfriend, sleeping like a Goddess. Her soft brown hair was behind her and coming in waves over her shoulder, going onto her face. Behind thin lids, brown eyes were kept hidden from the world. Kristin, forgetting her awful wake up, reached over and gently fingered the hair back over her shoulder.

Lying back down, the blonde turned on her side and watched the sleeping face of her beloved.

"_I can't do this anymore!" Kristin yelled, something very uncharacteristic of her, and stormed out of the nearly full room that held party goers._

"_Kristin, wait!" Idina Menzel held up her hand as she chased her best friend and occasional lover, throwing an apologetic glance at her husband. She caught sight of blonde hair making its way to the front door. "Kristin!"_

_The shorter woman stopped moving, but did nothing to make herself turn, knowing if she did, she'd scum to whatever the brunette had to say. "What Idina?"_

_She sounded so defeated, that whatever Idina had to say made her hesitate. "I'm sorry." Was all she could get out before Kristin spun around, fire dancing in her eyes, face flushed with anger, fists clenched into white balls at her sides._

"_You're _sorry_? That's all ya got to say to me? You're sorry?" She laughed bitterly to cover up the tears she felt suddenly blurring her vision._

_Idina stepped forward. "Kristin-"_

"_No," The blonde interrupted her. "Don't Kristin me. Idina, I trusted you. I…Ya told me that ya love me and I come here 'cause you invited me, and I come in seeing you with Taye, doing Lord knows what in that corner-"_

"_Kristin."_

"_and I get that he's yer husband, I do, I just thought what we had was special and I wasn't the first to say the 'L' word, you were, ya said it last night, don't ya remember? It was right after I-" She was quickly cut off by Idina pushing her lips against hers. _

_Thoughts ran through out the blondes mind and one stuck to the forefront. It wasn't that the taller woman's lips her impossibly soft, or that the taller woman's fingers were cold as they gripped the sides of her face, or even that Idina backed her up against the wall by the front door trapping her, no, it was none of those._

_Idina kissed her in public._

_Idina kissed her in her husband's, son's and her home._

_Idina kissed her with her whole family right outside._

_Idina kissed her with a passion that surprised both of them, but didn't stop them._

_Kristin's hands found Idina's hips and yanked them forward to collide with hers. Both women groaned at the desire that spiked through them. Tired of bending down, Idina lifted her lover up and used a knee to keep her up, now making them eye level. Kristin grinded on the thigh between hers, moaning at the pleasure it gave her. After a few moments, Idina removed her mouth from the blonde's lips, but just enough to talk._

"_Can I speak now?" She whispered through kiss swollen lips. Kristin nodded, to busy panting to make words._

"_Good. Kristin, Taye and I weren't doing anything." Idina kissed the corner of Kristin's mouth. "We were saying good bye. I told him about you, Kristin, I did." She waited for the Southern woman to say something and was rewarded as she was pulled into a deep kiss._

"_Ya mean it?" Kristin asked once the kiss was ended. "Ya still want me?"_

"_If you'll still have me." The brunette smiled. "I was hoping to tell everyone here tonight."_

"_Tonight? Right now-tonight?" The blonde squeaked._

_Idina quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Yes, tonight."_

"_But you and Taye, they don't even know that you two broke up." The taller woman gave her a funny look._

"_Kris, you do know that Taye is gay, right?" She laughed at the comical way her lover's eyes widened._

"_What?" She screeched. Idina shrugged._

"_Yeah, we only married to keep up appearances."_

"_Are ya telling me I've been competing for yer affection with a gay man?"_

_The brunette laughed whole heartedly. "Yes, I suppose that is one way to look at it."_

"_What's another?"_

"_That we were protecting each other. If the person we brought around passed their test, we'd get divorced. The two of us always kinda thought it'd be him leaving me, not me leaving him."_

"_So yer family knows this?"_

"_Yes." She nodded and lowered Kristin down the wall slowly, still maintaining eye contact._

"_Are ya sure?" Idina brought up Kristin's hand and kissed her knuckles._

"_More than anything in my life."_

"Whatcha thinkin' about Kristin?" The blonde started and realized that Idina was awake and gazing sleepily at her.

"Just the party." She responded, scooting closer to the tall brunette. She pushed her self into the awaiting arms and grinned when Idina shifted to accommodate her body.

"Ah, that was an amazing night." Kristin lightly swatted Idina's tank top covered belly.

"I hadn't even got there yet, ya perv." Idina grabbed Kristin's hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing her thumb on the blonde's index finger.

"I'm not the perverted one in this relationship."

"Sure yer not." She rolled her blue eyes.

"I'm not!"

"Okay."

"If I was the perverted one, I would have done this!" Suddenly Kristin was on her back, looking at the ceiling with Idina kissing her jaw line and down her neck. She felt Idina suck at her skin and after hearing a pop when her lips pulled away from her neck, Kristin knew she had a hickey.

"Oh no ya don't, Dee!" Kristin used all her weight to flip them back and instantly straddled Idina's hips. She shoved her hands under the white tank top and grinned when she felt her lover's stomach muscles tense and contract at the touch. As her hands claimed higher, she thought, it didn't matter that she couldn't remember what woke her up in such a state, all that mattered was that when she woke up, Idina was right there next to her.

_The End_


End file.
